firefandomcom-20200223-history
Wallops Flight Facility Fire Department
The Wallops Flight Facility is located in northern Accomack County, Eastern Shore, Virginia, and consists of three separate parcels of land totaling 6,200 acres in size. The Wallops Flight Facility Fire Department protects the NASA facilities at both the Main Base and on Wallops Island. The department responds from two stations, one located at the Wallops Main Base, and one situated on Wallops Island, approximately seven miles southeast of the Main Base. The department has 45 full-time personnel and five part-time personnel, and provides 24/7, 365 day-a-year protection. The firefighters are contract employees of LJT & Associates. Apparatus and equipment is owned by NASA. The department runs between 1,000 and 2,000 calls per year. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Station 25' - Wallops Main Base Building B-129 - Oreiley Street & Jensen Street Built 1955 :Ambulance 25-1 - 1997 Chevrolet K3500 / Wheeled Coach :Ambulance 25-2 - 2011 Ford E-450 / PL Custom :Engine 25-3 - 2007 Pierce Contender (1250/500) :Engine 25-4 - 1993 Pierce Dash (1250/500/40F) (Reserve) (Ex-Norfolk Naval Station Fire Department) :Crash 25-10 - 2013 Oshkosh Striker 6x6 (1950/3000/425 AFFF/550 lbs. PK) :Crash 25-11 - 2007 Oshkosh Striker 6x6 (1950/3000/420 AFFF/500 lbs. PK) :Crash 25-12 - 2007 Oshkosh Striker 6x6 (1950/3000/420 AFFF/500 lbs. PK) :Hazmat 25 - 2006 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 / Knapheide walk-around utility :Chief 25 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :Hazmat trailer 'Station 26' - Wallops Island Building X-15 - North Seawell Drive Open 2018 :Ambulance 26-2 - 2011 Ford E-450 / PL Custom :Engine 26-3 - 2007 Pierce Contender (1250/500) :Brush 26 - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 4x4 / CET (250/200/5F) :Argo 26 - 2007 Argo Response 8x8 ATV Retired Apparatus :1997 Chevrolet K3500 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :1995 Chevrolet K3500 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :1994 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt boom) (Ex-Norfolk Naval Station Fire Department) :1992 Amertek 4x4 crash truck (1000/1000/120F) (Ex-Lewis Research Center Fire Department, OH, sold to Lexington Fire Department (North Carolina)) :1989 Amertek 4x4 crash truck (1000/1000/120F/500 lbs. PK) :1989 Amertek 4x4 crash truck (1000/1000/120F/500 lbs. PK) :1986 Oshkosh P-19 4x4 crash truck (1000/1000/130F/500 lbs. PK) (Ex-Kennedy Space Center) :1984 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Kennedy Space Center) :1984 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (SO#3655) (Ex-Kennedy Space Center, Sold to Southside Volunteer Fire Department (Texas)) :1984 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Kennedy Space Center) :1984 Oshkosh T-1500 4x4 crash truck (1000/1585/200/120 lbs. PK) (former Crash 25-15) (Ex-Kennedy Space Center) :1980 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Hampton Division of Fire and Rescue (Virginia), ex-Newport News Fire Department) :1980 White Road Commander II tractor with Almont Welding Works foam trailer (650/7000/1200F) :1956/1957 Ward LaFrance M-5 (400/400/30F) :1953 Dodge M-56 / Gichner Iron Works crash truck (PTO/160/11F) External Links :Wallops Flight Facility - NASA :Mike Legeros: Who Responds When a Rocket Explodes? :Easternshorefire Photo Gallery :Mike Sanders smugmug gallery Station Map Category:Accomack County Category:Federal departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Former operators of Amertek apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:NASA Fire Departments